New Beginnings
by attlantica
Summary: Lavender hates her new life. A certain potion is bound to make it at least a bit better.


_Disclaimer: anything you recognize is not mine!_

 _Word Count: 961_

 _For the Quidditch League – Kenmore Kestrels Chaser 1 [Wolfsbane Potion] Prompts: olive, revenge, Risk by Anais Nin_

 _For the Minor Character Boot Camp – Lavender Brown: potion_

 _For the Greek Prompt Mega Challenge – write about Lycantrophy_

* * *

 _And then the day came,_  
 _when the risk_  
 _to remain tight_  
 _in a bud_  
 _was more painful_  
 _than the risk_  
 _it took_  
 _to Blossom._

-by Anais Nin

* * *

The blonde witch hated her new life. She hated the moon, the transformations, the hateful stares when she walked down the streets.

She wanted to take revenge on the man, or monster –because that's what he really was, that turned her into the thing she now was. But there was nothing she could really do. What was done to her was irreversible, and it couldn't be cured in the minimum.

Well, that's what they had told her, but after a good talk with Hermione, a girl she had known from school, she had gained the knowledge of a new potion, the Wolfsbane Potion, something she hadn't seen before but had been in the market for quite some time, and that it helped werewolves during transformation, made it less painful, let the werewolf keep their human minds.

Hermione had gotten a huge flask of the potion for her, and told her that it would last for about six months if she distributed it accordingly, as for which Lavender was very grateful. Six months without giving in to the animalistic instincts, six months of keeping her mind during the transformations.

At that moment, Lavender was trying to take the potion, its olive colour hypnotizing her, telling her to drink it, telling her to be herself, but it smelled horribly, and Lavender had started thinking that it was just a fluke. Maybe Hermione had given her the wrong flask, and the whole thing was really just another potion.

In a split moment, the blonde werewolf took the goblet in which she had purred the revolting potion, and she drank it in a second. Lavender had to fight the urge to puke. The taste of the potion had remained true to its smell, and it just tasted like a jumble of rotten eggs, sour milk, and raw meat.

Looking up at the sky, she noticed the moon coming up, and the werewolf started running towards her little cottage in the woods, were she could transform freely without boundaries.

Lavender started feeling the pull of the moon, and she resisted the newly found urge to roll over the grass fields. Keeping her pace, she entered the tiny cottage and stripped her clothes. If she kept them on during transformation, they would be ripped to shreds, so why bother?

The wolf inside of her started fighting against Lavender's human instincts. She crawled up in a bud, she started crying, why did they do this to her? Lavender didn't deserve it! The moonlight told her it was time, but the desperation to keep in human form was such, that she started fighting the transformation.

The knowledge of what the potion did was left behind, why would it matter right then? Lavender was okay with everything in her life, but this– this she could go without.

She didn't want to transform into the beast, the monster she really was. Lavender didn't deserve to live if she had to do it like that. It was painful to try to push away the wolf, but it was her instinct, her need to survive. She didn't want to be the bloodthirsty thing that that monster had turned her into; she didn't want to be like him.

The moonlight shone on her skin, a cruel reminder of what she was to become, her bones started to move against her will, rearranging themselves, and fur started coming out of her skin, a cool shade of grey she hated with all of her mind and soul.

She gave in to the wolf, what else was she to do? Lavender was curse to do so, to turn into the wolf, so why go through the pain of trying to oppose it when she could do it with less pain? The potion Lavender had drunk earlier in the afternoon was even working, as the transformation was being less painful than ever.

But when she was supposed to give in to the animalistic instincts, when she was supposed to become the wolf, she didn't.

Lavender was already a wolf-like creature when she realized that the potion had indeed worked, that she still was in her right mind, that she had not given in to the wolf.

The she-wolf moved in a very human manner, showing that it was still Lavender, but in another form. Storming out of the old, tiny cottage, she went out to the woods, out to where the other animals were.

Walking around, Lavender noticed things she probably had seen before, but didn't remember, even if they were all-too familiar to the wolf. The tall trees, the squirrels who ran around, a fox and a stag walking around, and she could have sworn she had seen another wolf.

Maybe it had been a trick of her mind. Lavender figured she shouldn't dwell on it much.

After a while of running around in the woods, the she-wolf went back to the cottage, tired of running and jumping and playing with the wild animals. She sat on the dirty floor, and looked up to the moon, the thing she knew that cursed her every month, and howled at it, because even if it was beautiful and bright, the things it did to her were unspeakable, they were horrible.

Her eyes closed; tired of everything she had done that night. And that was when the moon started to go down, her moment of peace disturbed by the sudden movement of her bones, arranging themselves again, making her human, making her normal again.

Lavender didn't have the energy to put on her clothes and go back to her house, so she just crawled up on the floor and feel asleep, the night sky turning a wonderful shade of red and orange, indicating the start of a brand new day.

 **FIN**


End file.
